


Feelings Haven't Changed

by Pan_Cake_Cats



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A little angst, Asexual Jughead Jones, F/M, Fluff, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_Cake_Cats/pseuds/Pan_Cake_Cats
Summary: Riverdale High's class of 2020, 10 year reunion, brings two people back together.No copyright infringement intended.





	Feelings Haven't Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a fic I did for The Office (US), after I wrote that, I could see it work for Bughead too.
> 
> I'm asexual but not aromantic, so I hope I wrote the latter half right, I am sorry if I didn't.

Betty unlocked her front door with a bundle of mail cradled in her arm. After her usual long day of work at the publishing house , she called the pizza place down the street, and ordered her usual Monday dinner. She sat down at the table and started to sort through mail, there were a few magazines, catalogues and junk mail, she put the magazines and catalogues aside for her next bath. The last piece of mail was a bright blue envelope with gold lettering, she noticed the return address was from Riverdale. “Oh no.” she thought as she tore it open, she read the card: **  
**

 

**The Riverdale High School Alumni Committee**

**invites the Class of 2020 to their 10th High School Reunion!**

**The Reunion will be Saturday October 12th from 2pm to 5pm in the Gym.**

**Also enjoy the Homecoming game Friday October 11th at 5pm.**

**Please RSVP.**

**GO BULLDOGS!!**

* * *

She sat there staring at it for awhile because she was jostled out of her reverie when the front door buzzer went off.

“Hello?” She said into the device hanging on her wall.

“Delivery for Elizabeth?”

“Come right up.” she said while pressing the door opener.

The delivery man and Betty exchanged pleasantries. She sat down at the table, looked at the card again and ate her pizza, pondering if she would go.

A few days later, after the card stared at her every night she decided to RSVP yes. It couldn’t hurt, and she wanted to go see her parents anyway.

A little more than a month later Pam found herself in her childhood bedroom getting ready for the reunion. After her long drive from New York, late last night she had crashed. It felt weird to be in her room getting ready for “school” again. She put on a cardigan over her blouse and a simple, yet sophisticated jean skirt. Her simple black work flats adorned her feet. With one last look in the mirror she felt ready. She gave her mom and dad a quick hug goodbye and drove off.

She walked into the gym, nothing had changed, memories of River Vixens practice flooded her brain. Music was playing softly over the speakers, blue, gold, and white balloons hung from the ceiling and also in an arch over the welcome table, and a large banner hung on the wall adjacent to the one that said HOME OF THE BULLDOGS, that said WELCOME CLASS OF 2020! She walked up to the table and found her nametag, with a small picture of her yearbook photo. She glanced and saw Jughead’s, his picture, depicting his quaint smile, dark eyes, and iconic beanie, that she had fallen in love with. She felt her eyes tearing up a bit, she caught herself, took a deep breath and pinned her nametag to her cardigan.

She walked further into the gym and heard Veronica’s voice calling her, she walked in the direction and saw, Veronica, Archie, Cheryl, Cheryl’s husband, and Kevin, and his fiance. The six of them had kept in touch, and met up anytime they could. She felt very seventh wheelish.

She went to get some punch and did her duty of talking to old teammates and random classmates she didn't remember. People were engaged or in a serious relationship. She had to explain on multiple occasions what happened to her and Jughead, the quiet but headstrong, River Vixen and editor of the Blue & Gold and Riverdale High’s own Holden Caulfield. They had been acquaintances since  9th grade and dated through high school starting in 10th grade. It all fell apart winter break of freshmen year of college. They didn’t break up because they didn't love each other anymore, at least to Betty’s knowledge. The separation and distance was too much.

People were dancing and having fun. Betty stood on the sidelines watching their fun. The intro to [All of Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=450p7goxZqg&index=26&list=PLgIerhn1S8dPeLzEWOaenUGNYLPIbKI8w) floated into the room, Betty felt a light tap on her shoulder,

“May I have this dance?” Came a familiar voice that brought a small smile to her face, and a tear to her eye. She turned around to find those dark eyes and replied, “Of course.”

“So where are you living now?”

“New York. Working at a Publishing House.”

“Well, New York suites you. And I’ll be there in a couple weeks.”

That’s awesome, maybe I could show you around. Take you all the good places. What do you do now?”

“Still writing, first book is going to be published soon.”

“Well, congratulations”

“So which one do you work for?”

“I am an editor at Melville House Publi--”

“Shing and Bookstore” They finished together.

“Oh my god. So ummm, where have you been since I last saw you?” Betty asked stumbling over her words a little bit.

“A little bit of everywhere. The longest place I was in was San Francisco. I’m looking forward to being in New York.”

They chatted about the cities and towns Jughead had dabbled in, and Betty talking about all her favorite places. After it had been quiet for a second Jughead asked, “So, how about anyone important in your life?” The question everyone asked.

“Nope, I had a few short relationships but nothing serious since you.” she gave a small smile, “What about you?”

“No. I move around too much.”

They stood in silence together, observing their old classmates. Pam went to get some more punch for the both of them and returned to see Jughead walking back from the DJ’s table.

“Come with me.” He said, holding out his hand, she took it and followed him, into the quiet courtyard off the gym, he propped the door open. The beginning violin notes of [At Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-cbOl96RFM) by Etta James quietly soared through the open door.

“Our song” Betty whispered. Betty was surprised because he had never really been one to do big romantic gestures, he always felt he needed to, to thank her for being so accepting of what he could give.

“We were always old souls.” He replied, they both giggled

“I wanted to say I’m sorry. For the way things ended. I lied before, I couldn’t bear having a relationship that wasn’t with you. And I was too scared to even try. I never stopped having feelings for you, Elizabeth Cooper.” Jughead said hesitating through his words

“I never stopped either, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third.”

They danced. The last few moments of the song, he pulled her into a kiss, that made up for all the lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Have any oneshot requests, headover to [my tumblr](https://bugheadsinternational.tumblr.com/)


End file.
